I'm yours till the end of forever
by Loves Reading Enjoys Writing
Summary: It's been two months after Keith, and Natalie's goodbye seen. They're a strong couple. Will anything break them apart? Fallow Keith, and Natalie through all the good, and hard times of there relationship. Discontinued... updates will be up on a later date, but will update.
1. Chapter 1

"Partner, I love you." Natalie said, the third time she has admitted that she loves him, Keith has not said anything back though, Natalie knows that it's hard for Keith to show his emotions, but they have been together for almost two months, and they spent time before that as friends, by now Natalie thinks that he should be able to tell her that he loves her. It always scares her to think that maybe he really doesn't feel the same, and she's forcing him to be with her. Maybe he's just not ready to say it yet.

Keith, and Natalie are sitting on the ground leaning up against the big rock: where they shared their first kiss. There sides pressed together, and their fingers entwined.

Natalie was looking up at Keith waiting for him to say 'I love you, too' but he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't looking at her, he was keeping his eyes straight, but he looked like he was thinking. Natalie decided that he isn't going to say anything back, she looked straight ahead, going back to looking at the people at the teens partying at the brick.

Keith looked down at Natalie a moment later, he had a small smile on his face. Natalie wasn't looking at him though, she was still looking straight ahead not realising Keith is staring at her. Keith put two fingers underneath Natalie's chin, so she was looking at him, their eyes met. Natalie noticed that Keith has a small smile on his lips, confused as to why he does. Keith just stared at her, his smile going away, he now looked serious.

"I love..." He said, not continuing his sentence, he lowered his face to the side of Natalie's, whispering in her ear.

"I love you, too, partner." After Keith whispered that in her ear, she felt a bunch of butterflies in her stomach, hearing those words were perfect. He kissed Natalie's ear, than he kissed her cheek, than he made his way to her lips, giving her a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Natalie was Keith was giving Natalie another small smile, he wrested his forehead against Natalie's forehead, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock... Knock, knock, ect._

Natalie's home by herself, it's still early in the morning, her, and Keith have plans to spend the day together.

She walked up to the door, when she opened the door, there was a man standing there with flowers, and a box, Natalie took the box, and flowers from the man, signing a sheet, she closed the door, noticing that the flowers, and the box are for her.

She walked into the kitchen. The flowers are red, and blue, and yellow, with one red rose in the middle of all the flowers.

She opened up the box, and saw brownies, and chocolates, and a card. In Keith's handwriting it says...

_Partner, _

_You know that I am not good with letting my feelings out. I am still getting used to a lot of things, like having someone as wonderful as you always by my side._

_I love you, Natalie more than I can describe. I love everything about you. I am crazy for you, Natalie. _

_Those times I pushed you away from me... those times were some of the hardest times I went through. Pushing someone away that you love more than anything in the world, is the hardest thing, especially for me, because I am in-love with the most amazing person in the world. _

_I am 100 percent done pushing you away, I made that choice when we kissed in the airport. I can't go through not having my Natalie in my life... I need my Natalie. Yes... My Natalie._

_I'm yours forever, partner._

_I love you, so much._

_P.s. I am going to be waiting for you in front of the light pole. 11:30._

Natalie finished reading the letter with tears in her eyes. Natalie wiped away the tears that are now sliding down her cheeks. She folded up the note, grabbing her box of chocolates, and her flowers, and bringing them to her room.

Natalie changed into some clothes, since she was still in her pajamas, she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and tidied herself up. After she finished she walked downstairs checking the time: 11:20. She quickly got a drink, and put her shoes on, by the time she was done tying her shoes, she checked the time: 11:27. She walked out the door, she crossed the street, and leaned up against the light pole waiting for Keith.

When Keith pulled up she got right in his truck, sliding herself over on the seat, and giving Keith a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a small smile. Natalie gave him a big smile. She sat back in her seat, Keith put the truck in gear, and took off. Keith took one of his hands off of the steering wheel, grabbing Natalie's hand gently, and entwining their fingers.

* * *

They drove for awhile, Natalie didn't know where Keith was taking her. They didn't say anything the whole ride.

They pulled up to a parking spot by a river. Natalie looked at him with a questioning look, Keith just smirked. Natalie watched him, he grabbed something that is sitting between him, and the drivers side door, he opened the door, and carrying what looked like a basket with him. Natalie opened her door, getting out, Keith grabbed a blue blanket that he usually has sitting their in the back of his truck. Keith carried the basket, and blanket in one hand, and grabbed Natalie's hand entwining there fingers with his free hand.

Keith had planned a picnic for them, he had packed some sandwiches, and some chips, and other yummy foods, and some drinks.

They made it to a spot near the river, Keith lied out the blanket, and set the basket down on top.

Natalie was beginning to think that the silence is getting overwhelming. Keith seemed to be a little nervous, which Natalie thought was very strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review!

~M~

Keith stood there looking at Natalie, Natalie getting nervous that he was staring at her, she began to shift in her spot. Having him nervous, makes her nervous. After a moment, Keith seemed to snap out of his nervous gaze, he walked up to Natalie, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, she relaxed, instantly falling into his arms. Keith felt tense to Natalie. She bent her head back a little looking up at Keith who was looking down at her.

Keith's thoughts:_ Why am I, so nervous? It's not like you're asking her to marry me, this is just me saying I promise that I will love her forever, and one day make her Natalie Zetterstom, one-hundred percent mine. It's not like I am getting down on one knee. I am just saying that I promise, I promise I'm hers. I pro... _

Keith was snapped out of his thoughts... "Keith, what's wrong?" Natalie asked, still looking up at the intense Keith. Keith looked at Natalie, a tiny smile came to his face, not as much of a nervous smile, a calm warm smile. Natalie smiled, a warm small smile, Keith noticed that the smile looked forced. Natalie was worried about the way Keith is acting, usually he's not like this.

"Nothing, what do you mean?" Keith asked, trying to sound like Keith, and not some nervous boy. Natalie rolled her eyes a little.

"I mean you are acting strange." Keith just nodded, they went quiet for a few a moment, then Keith took one arm from around Natalie, letting go of her left hand, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny ring, with a red stone in the middle, a gold band. Keith wrapped his arm back around Natalie, his arm resting against her chest, she went to entwine her left hand with his right, but he grabbed her hand, slowly starting to slip the ring on her finger, he stopped at the top of her finger, he whispered in Natalie's ear.

"This is my promise to you that I will be yours forever. This is my promise that I am going to marry you, if you still agree to be mine when that day comes... This symbolises my love for you, this marks you partially mine, but mostly makes me yours... I promise to always be yours for as long as you want me to be yours." Keith finished, still nervous, but a sense of relief that he managed to at least control the nerves, so that he could give her the promise ring.

"Keith..." Natalie started, she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Keith wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He was still nervous, especially about what she is going to say. He looked down at her, she had watery eyes.

"Keith, this is so, so sweet... and the ring is beautiful, it's my birth stone color." Natalie said, quietly, tears building even more in her eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you." Keith said, quietly.

"Thank you, I love you, too." Natalie said. Natalie leaned up, and gave Keith a passionate kiss, Keith did something that he didn't think he'd ever do while kissing her, he grabbed her from behind the legs, and kept one hand at her side, lifting her up, so he's holding her bridle style, doing all this while still kissing her. They kissed for a moment more, pulling away, Natalie gave Keith a loving smile, Keith happily returned, Natalie's cheeks red from blushing, surprisingly Keith's cheeks are red too. They pressed their foreheads together, Keith still holding Natalie off the ground.

* * *

Natalie got a job at the local gas station. Keith has decided that he should start working, he started his waiting job: mechanic. They have hardly seen each other much, they have been working, they talk to each other at night, but never really talk much during the day, or in person.

Natalie has never worked before, the only close thing she has done to working is volunteering when she was fifteen at the local animal shelter.

Keith has worked in the past. Natalie has money saved that she has collected over time, she has always wanted to put it toward something special. Natalie's parents have told her that she should wait until college to get a job, until then she can still be a teenager. The truth is... Natalie feels bad for having her parents pay for most of her college, then finding out that she didn't go, and they lost all of that mony, and there still paying for most of the college, so Natalie doesn't want to be some spoiled brat, she wants discipline, meaning having her own money, and buying her own clothes, paying for her own trip with Keith.

Keith has money saved up to, he was always saving the money, so that he can help pay for hospital bills, but his father wouldn't let him put the money in, when his mother was alive, his mother never let him put money to his bills either, they'd both say... your my child, you're not paying anything. He has things to save up for now.

Keith has gotten treatment for his cancer. His grandparents, finally came in contact with Keith, and his father, after, so many years of not talking to them, not knowing how they're doing. Keith was still upset that they've never had anything to do with Keith's life, or his parents, since he was sixteen, when his mother died. Before that they barely came around. They put money into helping Keith's Mother, trying their hardest to do anything to save her from cancer taking over, but by the time they were able to give her good treatment, she passed away. Now Keith's grandparents are paying for treatment for him. Henry didn't argue, he only said, that Keith is his son, so he should pay for the treatment too.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Hey, partner." Keith said, to Natalie who was getting into his truck. They planned to spend the day together, both have taken the day off. Natalie slid over on the seat so she was a inch away from there sides touching, she gae him a kiss on the cheek. Keith smiled, turning his head, and giving her a quick peck on the lips. He started the truck, and took off.

Natalie noticed that Keith didn't look very well, he looks tired, or sick.

"Are you feeling well?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, I just have a head ache that's all." Keith said, shrugging.

Natalie let it go, believing that he really did just have a headache.

They drove to the spot that's above the brick where Keith scared Natalie into thinking that he was going to let the truck roll off the cliff, with them inside of it.

Keith managed to turn the truck around, without running off of the cliff, he backed it up, so that the tailgate was only a few feet away from the edge. The whole time Natalie was screaming Keith's name, afraid that he may accidentally back off the cliff, Keith was just smirking.

Natalie, and Keith sat in the back of Keith's truck, their was a breeze tonight, so Keith grabbed the blue blanket he keeps in the back of the truck, and covered them up with it. Natalie leaned up against Keith, he grabbed her hand, and entwined there fingers.

* * *

**_Hi, I hope you enjoyed this! Don't worry I have great things planned for this story, I did my cancer research, and now I have the story planned out. Some shocking stuff will be coming up! Please don't give up on me! I hope people veiwing this like it! Please review! Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I hope the chapters that I add onto this story are good! I hope that I can make some of you pleased with this story! The story may start off slow, but I am going to make it better as I go! (I hope!)

Thank you so much for the reviews! :)

~M~

Natalie sat in bed thinking about how different Keith acted this afternoon, when they were sitting in the back of Keith's truck. Although, they usually don't talk much when there together, Keith just seemed more quiet than usual. He seemed tired, he'd close his eyes for a few moments, then open them back up, he did this about ten times, most of the time he'd open them when he felt Natalie's eyes on him.

Something else that seemed weird was... Keith dropped Natalie off earlier than usual, it was still daylight, usually they spend a long time together, until like midnight, even till early hours in the morning.

* * *

Keith got home, he spotted his father on the coach in the living room, he waved hello, giving him a small smile. He walked up to his room feeling dizzy, fever-ish, and his back aching.

He lay down on his bed, kicking off his shoes, he was in pain, but he was worrying about Natalie, he dropped her off early, he wasn't very social with her. He could even tell that he wasn't acting his usual self.

Keith's still starting chemo, he's in remission, but it takes a while to actually start working, but when it does start working, side-affects start to kick in, like him having a fever, being dizzy, and having a back ache.

Natalie thinks that Keith has already been doing his treatment: chemo-therapy for over a week now, but the truth is he's only been going through treatment for three days now, while Natalie thinks he's at work, most of that time he's at doctors appointments with his father. The chemo-therapy has made some progress. He didn't want Natalie worrying, he wants her to believe that he hasn't been having side-affects, he wants her to think he's not going through anything. As far as she knows he only has a head-ache.

Soon enough, Keith was out like a light.

* * *

Natalie heard her mother answer the ringing phone. Soon she heard a knock on her door, she got off of her bed, opening the door. Her mother handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Natalie said into the phone, wondering who it is. She closed her door after, and sat down on her bed.

"Hey, partner." Keith said from the other end of the phone.

"What's up?" Natalie asked. There was silence for a moment, then Keith answered,

"Partner... I am not feeling well today. Do you mind if... if." He took a deep breath. "If we cancel our day together?" Keith sounded sad.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... my father caught a cold, and passed it to me, so now... im sick in... bed." Keith lied.

"I'll come over. I'll make you some soup." Natalie said.

Keith quickly objected, "No... uh... I mean... My father took the day from work to take care of me. I don't want you over, because I don't want you getting sick." Keith tried.

"Keith, I rarely get sick. I am coming over." Before Keith could try, and object again, she hung up the phone. Leaving a frustrated Keith at the other end of the phone.

* * *

Keith put down the phone, walking down stairs to talk to his father. He entered the kitchen where his father was making some coffee.

"Dad..." Keith started, waiting for his father to turn around. "Natalie is coming over, and I don't want her here, I don't want to be seen like this... she'll only worry, and I can't handle that right now. Could you not let her in? Tell her that I'll call her?" Keith asked. Henry had a small smile on his face, which made Keith look at him confusedly.

It was true, Keith doesn't want her to worry about him, and it's also true that it only makes going through the chemo-therapy worse.

Henry nodded, "Yes, son." Henry answered a small smile on his face still.

Henry stared at the ground, his smile larger. He stared for a few more moments. Keith just stood there staring at him, confused. "Dad, why are you smiling?"

"Uh... nothing, just thinking."

Keith nodded, leaving to go to his bedroom to sleep some more.

* * *

_**Hi, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating soon! Does this all make sense to everyone? Please, Please review! Honest opinions! Thanks for taking time, and reading my story! Remember this is my first story, so it's not going to be great, I'll try my best!**_

_**~M~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie pulled up to Keith's house, she grabbed a bag full of food for Keith: soup, and other food. She walked up to Keith's front door, she only had to knock twice. Henry came to the door, he walked outside, and closed the door behind him.

"Is Keith home?" Natalie asked, knowing the answer, because she can see Keith's truck in the drive way.

"He's sleeping." Henry said, taking a deep breath. "He doesn't want to see you while he's sick... he doesn't even let me see him when he's going through this... it's hard for him, and it only makes it harder having you, and I around him." Henry explained, nicely. Natalie stood there looking at Henry confused, contemplating what he just said.

"What's he going through?... a cold right?" Natalie asked. Henry looked at her, with a confused look.

"Well... he's sick, but it's not necessarily a cold." Henry said. He took another deep breath. "I'll tell him that you were here, and I will tell him to call you." Henry said. He was heading into his house when Natalie said.

"Wait..." Henry turned around, and looked at her. "What's he going through?" Natalie asked. Henry looked like he was thinking, Natalie just stood there looking at him, confused.

"Natalie, do you know what chemo-therapy does to most people with cancer?" Henry asked. Natalie shook her head no, waiting for Henry to continue.

"Well they have side effects from the treatment, not everyone, for some people it's little things, for others it's pain, or just constant sickness." Henry said, slowly.

"He's having side effects from the treatment... see I didn't know that he would be starting to have side effects this far into the treatment." Natalie said.

"He hasn't been on the treatment for very long, he just started. It's not even been a week." Henry said.

Natalie didn't know he would have side effects, maybe tiredness from the treatment, but she didn't know. She felt like such an idiot for not knowing that chemo-therapy treatment has side effects. She thought he just had to take different prescriptions. Keith didn't say anything about side effects.

She nodded understanding, what Henry was saying.

"Mr. Zetterstrom, I am sorry for coming over here, I didn't know that he'd have these side affects, I thought maybe tiredness... I just didn't know. I feel so stupid, and I am sorry for bugging you." Natalie said.

"Natalie, you didn't bother me, I understand how you must feel believe it or not, Keith's mother went through the same thing, and I wasn't prepared for the sickness either. Natalie he will have some good days, and some days in bed, that's how it is if he's going to get better." Henry said, nicely.

Natalie was upset that Keith lied to her, he didn't tell her about his treatment, he didn't tell her that he just started it. He didn't tell her that he is sick from the treatment. Natalie felt tears come to her eyes. She looked at Henry blanking away the tears, trying to make them go away, so that Henry didn't see them. She didn't understand why this made her so sad, she should have expected this from Keith.

"I better go..." Natalie started, she lifted up the bag full of soups, and other foods. "I brought these for both of you, you can still have them." Natalie finished. Henry took the bag, and looked inside it, a small smile came to his face.

"I'll be going now, thank you for explaining everything... well, bye." Natalie waved, goodbye turning around, and walking to her car. She got in her car, letting tears roll down her cheeks that she was fighting to hold in. She rested her head on the steering wheel letting out tears. When she composed herself she started the car, and took off, backing out of Keith's driveway.

She feels like Keith is pushing her away... again.

* * *

Henry watched Natalie from the driveway, he waited for her to leave, when she did he walked up to Keith's room, swinging open his door, not bothering to knock. Keith was laying in bed, his head under one of his pillows. Henry sat down on Keith's bed, and tapped Keith's leg, waking him up.

Keith looked at his father, sitting up. "Keith, She didn't know that you just started treatment, did she? She didn't know that you would have side effects?" Henry asked.

"No, she found out. Didn't she?" Keith asked, looking sad.

Henry nodded. "Keith she's in this with you. She obviously cares about you. You should be truthful with her. She looked hurt. It took her awhile to pull out of our driveway... probably from the tears." Henry said, softly. Keith looked down at his lap, playing with his hands.

After a moment he looked up.

"Dad, I... I know that she cares about me, and I care about her, but it's hard, I'm not used to having her here." Keith said, softly.

"Keith if you want to keep her... you'd better tell her everything... and don't hold back on anymore information." Henry said. Henry got off the bed, and walked to the door.

"She makes you happy right?" Henry asked, turning around in the door way.

Keith had a small smile on his face. He nodded.

"You love her, right?" Henry asked. Keith nodded again.

"It's really nice to see my little boy have a girl that loves him." Henry said, a smile playing on his lips. Keith smiled at his fathers last comment.

Keith couldn't sleep now, he's worrying too much about Natalie.

* * *

_**I fixed the chapters, sorry about that! I hope you liked the story so far! Please keep reading! Don't give up on me! :) Reveiws are lovely!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Your all so sweet! I have errors in chapter one and two, and I am sorry! I tried to correct everything, but missed a few things. So I hope you all don't think the errors are always going to end up in the chapters... I will proof read, then proof read again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~M~

Keith woke up the next day feeling a little better than what he has been feeling like the last few days. He climbed out of his bed, he put on some old jeans, a t-shirt, and his dark green jacket. He walked downstairs. When he got into the kitchen he saw his father sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table.

"Hey son, you're up early, how're you feeling?" Henry asked.

"I'm feeling better. Not so dizzy, and my head isn't throbbing as much." Keith said. Henry nodded.

"Dad is it alright if I go see Natalie this afternoon?" Keith asked. Henry had a small smile on his face. Keith realized that whenever he mentioned Natalie, and him around his father, his father always smiles.

"Yes. That's fine." Henry said. Keith nodded, he got up from the table to get a drink. He grabbed a glass poured some water into it, and sat back down.

"I'm going into work today, don't be afraid to call if you aren't feeling well, or you need something." Henry said. Keith nodded.

* * *

Natalie spent the whole day at work distracted, thinking about Keith.

Natalie got done her shift at the local gas station. When she walked out of the store, she saw Keith's truck parked next to her car, she froze, she stopped walking, and stared. Keith's leaning against his truck, with a blue rose in his hand, staring at her.

Natalie slowly walked to her car. Her driver's side door is the side Keith's truck is parked on, and he's standing at, so she has no other option than to walk in front of him. She kept her eyes down at the ground, trying her best not to look at Keith.

She got to the drivers side door, she attempted to open the door, but a hand on her hand stopped her. Keith gently pulled her hand away from the door. He grabbed her shoulders with both his hands, gently turning her around to face him, she kept her head down. Keith put two fingers underneath Natalie's chin, and gently lifted her head, so she's looking at him.

They stared at each other for a moment. Keith moved his hands to his side.

"I... I am so sorry." Keith said, softly. Natalie shook her head, leaving Keith confused.

"It's like you're pushing me away all over again." Natalie whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I wasn't pushing you away... I was... I was..."

"What?" Natalie whispered. Keith was having a hard time finishing his sentence. Keith has tears filling his eyes. He managed to blink the tears away.

"I was scared." Keith said, his voice cracking.

"You were scared of what?" Natalie asked, softly.

Keith looked down trying to compose himself. A few moments later he looked back up at Natalie blinking rapidly. Natalie let a tear fall down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

"I was scared to lose you... I didn't want you to run... I didn't want you to get scared, and leave." Keith softly said. He stared at Natalie searching her face.

"I was scared, or nervous, to let you see me go through this. I didn't want you to get scared, and run. I'm scared that when you start seeing how bad this can get, how stressful this all will become, you'll leave me. I can't stand to live without you. I'm just scared." Keith whispered, taking a deep shaky breath.

They looked at each other for a few more moments, then Natalie broke the silence,

"Keith I love you. I would never leave you. You're my everything, without you I am nothing. I'm not going to get scared, and leave you. We can go through this together, I will be by your side every step of the way, if you stop pushing me away. Let me in. Me by your side. I love you." She said, her voice cracking. Another tear slipped down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly.

Keith blinked rapidly again, not able to control it anymore he let a tear fall down his cheek, he lifted his hand up, and quickly wiped it away. He still had the blue rose in his hand, he lifted it up, and twirled it, after a short moment he looked back up at Natalie.

"I love you. I'm, so, so sorry. I will not push you away. I love you... I need you." Keith said.

Natalie took a step closer to Keith closing the gap between them. She lifted her lips up to his. They shared a slow, passionate kiss. Keith wrapped his arms around Natalie's waist, Natalie rapped her arms around Keith's neck. After a moment they pulled away, their faces still close together. Keith rested his forehead against Natalie's closing his eyes, Natalie did the same.

"All in all partner, you're the most special person in my life." Keith whispered. Natalie let out a small laugh.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review! ~M~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Keith has allowed Natalie to go to his doctors appointment with him today. He's allowing her to come into the room with him, and Henry. Natalie pulled up into Keith's driveway, spotting him in front of his truck. She got out of her car, and walked over to him. He had oil smeared on his forehead, cheek, and his shirt. Natalie thought he looked adorable. Keith watched Natalie walk over to him, he looked at Natalie with a smirk.

"Hey grease monkey, what'cha doing?" Natalie asked.

"Changing the oil in Honeybuns. Ready to go?" Keith said.

"Yup." Natalie said. She laughed. "Keith you may want to scrub your face before we go. You've got a little something right there." Natalie said, pointing to the oil on his cheek. Keith just smirked, nodding his head.

"My father got called into work today. It's just you, and me going to my check-up." Keith said.

* * *

On the way home from Keith's check-up Keith, and Natalie didn't talk much. Keith looked like something is distracting him, he looks deep in thought.

"Why are you staring, did I miss some oil on my face." Keith said. Natalie noticed that Keith was deep in thought so pretty much the whole ride she had been staring at him.

"No. Is my staring making you uncomfortable?" Natalie asked, meaning it only jokingly. Keith looked at her for a moment, before turning back to the road.

"No. Why are you staring, really?" Keith asked.

"Because you're acting... I don't know. Quiet. It seems like you're deep in thought." Natalie said. Keith nodded, quickly looking at her again.

"What were you thinking about?" Natalie asked.

"Uh... life." Keith hesitantly said.

"What about... life?" Natalie asked, emphazising 'life'.

"Nothing." Keith said, smirking, knowing that if he doesn't give her an answer soon she will not stop trying to get one.

"Fine... I give up... for now." Natalie said, smirking.

Natalie put her feet up on the dash board, slouching down on the seat, she lied her head on the back of the seat, closing her eyes. The ride to Keith's doctors office took a while, especially with Keith driving, he likes taking back roads.

Keith looked at her, and smiled.

"I love you, partner." Keith whispered, not sure if Natalie could hear him, or not. Natalie smiled, keeping her eyes closed. He doesn't say I love you much, but when he does it makes Natalie feel like she can fly, it makes her so happy, sort of like when Wendy Kissed Peter Pan he turned purple, and floated up to the sky real fast, that's how Natalie feels, just amazing, instead of purple she turns a shade of red, and instead of flying, she feels butterfly's flutter in her stomach.

* * *

Keith, and Natalie are sitting in Keith's bedroom watching a movie. Natalie has her head on Keith's shoulder, Keith has one arm around her, there feet crossed together. About an hour into the movie Keith noticed that Natalie's breathing seemed to steady, he looked down at her. She's asleep. Keith smiled, moving a strand of hair out of her face. He bent his head, and kissed her forehead. He felt like he could take a nap too. He turned off the television, he moved down onto his pillow, grabbing some of the blanket off of Natalie, covering himself up to. Soon enough Keith was asleep.

* * *

Natalie woke up, looking around, realising she is in Keith's arms still. She snuggled closer to him, putting her head under his neck. After a few minutes of laying there, and breathing in Keith's sent, she felt movement, Keith looked down at Natalie, her breath tickling his neck, he bent his head down, and kissed her cheek. They had to have slept for a few hours because it was getting dark.

"I have to leave." Natalie said into Keith's neck. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Work?" Keith guessed.

"No. My parents probably want me home." Natalie said.

"When do you work?" Natalie asked.

"Whenever I choose." Keith said, with a smug smirk on his face.

"You can call your parents, and stay tonight." Keith said, pulling his head away, looking at Natalie. Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"You want me to stay?" Natalie asked. Keith rolled his eyes again.

"Of course." Keith said.

"What about your father?" Natalie asked.

"What about my father?" Keith asked.

"Would he allow me over for the night?" Natalie asked.

"Yes. He's still at work, but he'll be calling soon. I'll let him know." Keith said.

Soon enough the phone is ringing. Keith ran downstairs answering the phone, leaving Natalie in his room.

Keith came back to his room with a smile on his face.

"My dad is working really late tonight, he thought it's more than alright for you to stay. I think it's wonderful that you stay. I don't have a teddy bear, so my bed gets lonely." Keith said, putting his bottom lip out. Natalie laughed.

"Fine... I will be your teddy bear for the night." Natalie joked. Keith's pouty face turned into a smirk.

Natalie, and Keith watched movies, until they were ready for bed.

Natalie lied down by him, Keith grabbed the blankets, and spread them out evenly. Keith turned off the lamp by his bed. He sunk into the blankets resting his head on his pillow. Natalie turned so she was lying on her back, Keith grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. Natalie moved her feet over, sliding them between Keith's. She turned on her side, Keith pulled her back against his stomach, wrapping a hand around her waist, so they're now spooning.

"Goodnight, partner." Keith whispered.

"Goodnight." Natalie said. When she was sure Keith was probably half asleep she whispered, "I love you. You're amazing." Keith did hear, he smiled, replying... "You're amazing, beautiful, and mine." Keith said. Natalie smiled.

* * *

_**I don't know if I am happy with this chapter, sorry if it's short, and boring. What do you all think? Thanks for reading! :) ~M~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Keith woke up today feeling sick. A headache, most likely a fever, and his back, and legs are hurting really bad. He promised Natalie that on the days that he's not feeling well he'll tell Natalie. He got out of bed, groaning. He grabbed his shirt, and a pair of pajama pants, putting them on. He walked downstairs. He didn't see his father anywhere. He looked around the house, he saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Keith, _

_you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. I'm heading to the groceries store be back soon. If you aren't feeling well take your pain killers. Natalie called, I told her you weren't up. Dad. _

_Left at 11:30._

Keith went over to the counter, and grabbed his meds, he got a glass of water, and chugged them down. After he finished he walked over to the telephone dialing Natalie's number.

_Ring, ring, ring ect..._

"Hello?" Natalie asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, partner. You called?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I wanted to know what you're doing today."

"Well, i'm not feeling very well today, so i'll probably be sleeping."

"Do you want company?" Natalie asked. Keith thought for a moment.

"Sure, I think I could use your company." Keith said.

"Okay, I'll be over in a jiffy." Natalie said.

Natalie walked up onto Keith's porch, she only knocked once, and the door flung open. Keith gave Natalie his best smile. Natalie walked in, and gave Keith a loose hug, not trying to cause him more pain. Keith hugged back, pulling her against him.

"Fever? Head throbbing? Body pain?" Natalie asked. Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

"How'd you know?" Keith asked, looking down at Natalie.

"Well usually with a fever, comes head throbbing. And you had body pain last time, so I guessed maybe you have some part of your body aching this time." Natalie answered. Keith nodded. They pulled away from there hug, heading upstairs to Keith's room. Keith lied down on his bed, without covering up, Natalie did the same, lying down next to him. Keith turned on the television, handing Natalie the remote.

Keith suddenly got up, and ran to the bathroom, he slammed the door shut behind him, nausea hitting him. Natalie sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Keith to come out of the bathroom. She didn't know how he'd feel about her being in there while he pukes, she didn't want to embarrass him.

Keith brushed his teeth quickly, putting listerine in his mouth, and swishing it around. His stomach felt week to anything, like the thought of food made him feel sick, so having tooth paste, and listerine in his mouth made him want to be sick again. He came out of the bathroom, and walked back into his room, seeing Natalie sitting on the edge of the bed. She gave him a warm smile when she saw him.

"You okay?" Natalie asked, Keith shook his head, embarrassed. He hates getting sick in front of her. He lied back down on his bed, Natalie followed. He closed his eyes. Natalie turned off the television, she lied there watching Keith. He opened his eyes, looking at her, giving her a small smile, Natalie returned the smile. Natalie moved closer to him, so there sides are almost touching. She lifted the front of his shirt, making Keith open his eyes, and look at her. She began rubbing her fingernails up, and down on his chest, and stomach, making Keith shiver. He closed his eyes again, feeling relaxed. Keith fell asleep. Natalie stopped running her nails up, and down his chest. She just lied there watching him.

About fifteen minutes late Keith woke up, looking at Natalie who's head was rested on the pillow, her eyes open watching him. She moved her face by Keith's giving him a soft quick kiss.

"Feeling okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, i'm feeling alright." Keith said. He turned on his side facing Natalie, scooting closer to her. He moved her hair behind her ear, lying his head against hers.

Keith lied there that night, feeling sharp pain in his back, and thighs, he couldn't get comfortable. He got up to go downstairs, and get a drink, but when he got up he was feeling dizzy, he quickly sat back down on his bed closing his eyes. Keith slowly got up trying to make it to his father. This feeling took over Keith, a very light headed feeling. Keith fell down on the floor, suddenly everything went black.

Henry heard the thud of something falling, ran upstairs into Keith's room seeing him on the floor, Henry shook Keith, trying to wake him. He quickly ran downstairs grabbing the phone, and dialing 911.

"Keith's has the flu. His immune system can't take it. He's at serious risk, if we can't get the flu away. His immune system could shut down. The doctors have put him on a meds that should fight away the flu. He's sleeping right now. Everything seems normal, his breathing is fine. He should be fine soon." Keith's nurse said to Henry, and Natalie.

When Henry got to the hospital he called Natalie, she got to the hospital as fast as she could.

"When can we see him?" Henry asked, looking at the nurse.

"You can see him now, he's still sleeping." The nurse said. Henry looked at Natalie. "You're coming in right?" Henry asked Natalie.

"If you don't mind." Natalie said.

"I would love for you to come in with Keith, and I. He'd love that too."

They followed the nurse to Keith's room. He's lying on the bed, covered up with the sheet. Henry walked up to his sons bed, grabbing his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay everyone! I will try my best to keep this story going! It's a little overwhelming at times, but I believe that if I go slow with the chapters, and definitely think hard, think of the characters: Keith/Natalie, I'll be okay. I worry that maybe I don't get Keith's character right like his personality. In the movie Keith was sarcastic, and thought things up differently, (If that makes sense.) I will try my best, and keep updating! Thank you so much for those of you that have reviewed the story, and given me support, it means so much!**_

_**Anyway, story is being continued.**_

_**I had an idea: after the whole story is done, I'll re-make this story, and add things that I missed, or fix errors, but I will leave the original one up. One of the very, very friendly person that reviewed the story helped me come up with this idea. Thanks!**_

_**I hope you all like it from here! I'll try my best, best, best. It might take some time for my next chapter till this weekend: family is visiting. But when this up-coming weekend comes there should be a few chapters!**_

_**Thanks to those of you that didn't give up on me!**_

_**Okay, so in the last chapter: chapter 7 I forgot the 'line break' does anyone know if you can go back in, and correct your story?**_

_**I'll do my best on this chapter, I might not be very good at the hospital scene.**_

* * *

Natalie stood on the other side of the bed away from Henry giving him some space with his son. She looked down at Keith. He has his eyes closed, his hair messy from sleeping. His lips look dry. Underneath his eyes they are a orange color, his forehead red. Natalie looked away from Keith, looking at Henry, he is tracing his fingers over Keith's fingers, and the back of his hand. He looked up at Natalie.

"He's got my fingers, I've always noticed. Ever since he was a little boy he's always tried to figure out who's hands, and feet he has, his mom's, or mine." Henry said, smiling, and looking back down at Keith.

"I am so proud of him, I always have been. He reminds me so much of myself, but he also is very much like his mother. He has a lot of her features, but everyone has always said he looks like me, even when she's gone, and they don't have anyone else to compare him to." Henry said, looking up at Natalie.

"Thank you so much Natalie: for being there for him, and for not giving up. He has my blessing to make you his someday." Natalie gave him a big warm smile. She nodded, and reached over, and patted Henry on the shoulder lightly.

"Mr. Zetterstrom, the doctor would like to have a word with you." A lady said, opening the door up a crack.

"Alright." Henry said, looking at the lady. Then he turned his attention to Natalie. "Would you mind staying with him? Holding his hand. I don't want him in here alone." Henry said. Natalie nodded, walking around, and taking Keith's hand from Henry's. She traced circles in his palm.

* * *

Outside of Keith's hospital room: Keith's Doctor and Henry are talking.

"Mr. Zetterstrom, the flu has put a stop to the chemo, just until the flu stops. We'll be monitoring him. His immune system can't take too many things at once, so we are postponing the chemo-therapy. He's on strong medication to help fight the flu. He needs to stay in bed, and eat healthier food, food his body can take right now: fruit, soup. He needs to drink, lots of water, and he can have some ginger-ale." Keith's doctor said. Henry nodded.

"Is he going to be alright. Will this harm the chemo-treatment?"

"We are monitoring it. As of now it isn't bad, he made it to the hospital just in time. It should be gone soon." The doctor looked at Henry, and added, "It takes some time: more time usual for someone with cancer, than with someone without cancer."

"After this is over, he can start treatment again, right?" Henry hopefully asked.

"Yes. For now, lets worry about getting his immune system back on track. Meaning: the flu gone." He said.

* * *

Natalie sat on the side of Keith's bed, still holding is hand, and tracing circles, and different shapes on his skin. She saw Keith's index finger move against her finger. She looked at him, hoping to see his eyes open up, but after staring for a moment he didn't open his eyes. She looked back down at his hand, running circles in his palm again.

Natalie doesn't know what is going to happen to Keith: she's worried. Natalie eyes filled with tears. Keith had already been through so much, and now he's back here again going through so much more.

Natalie felt Keith's fingers move against her touch, she looked at him searching his face for any sign that he may be awake.

* * *

(NATALIE'S POINT OF VIEW...)

Keith's eyes slowly started to open. He squinted a few times: i'm guessing that he was trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked around the room, then he locked eyes with me, giving me a warm smile, he tightened his hand, forming a gentle ball around mine. His warm smile slowly faded to a serious, yet soft look. I felt tears fill my eyes even more. I am just so happy that he's okay, at least from the looks of it... so far. I quickly blanked away the tears, giving Keith a warm smile.

We just stared at each other for a few moments, I was so happy to see those beautiful green eyes: locked with mine. I didn't know what to say, he seemed to feel the same way, because he wasn't saying anything. I know what I want to say, but I am not sure if what I say will help the situation, or make me sound stupid. Do I really have a reason to be worried, or is everything going to be okay? I hope everything is okay. I love him so much, I couldn't stand anything happening to him: my Keith.

"I love you, partner." Keith said, keeping eye contact: his voice sounds scratchy. I was so happy to hear those words, so happy to hear his voice. Everytime he says those words, makes me want to melt. I kept eye contact,

"I love you, too, partner." I said. Keith gave me a slight smile, but it faded quickly.

"I'm sorry." He said, quietly, although I could hear him loud, and clear. I was confused, 'sorry', sorry about what? He didn't do anything wrong.

"Sorry about what?" I asked. He looked down for the first time since he woke up. He quietly said,

"For... putting you through this." Keith said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You haven't put me through anything. Non of this is your fault." I said, I moved forward, so I am now sitting by his pillow. I let go of his hand, lifting up his face with both my hands. Keith looked at me with a sad face, making my heart shatter. Did he honestly think any of this is his fault? Is he seriously apologising for doing something that he had absolutely no control over.

I pressed my lips softly against his, feeling butterflys' in my stomach as our lips met. Keith's lips slowly moved against mine: sharing a slow passionate kiss. After a moment we pulled away Keith still had his eyes closed, he slowly opened them. I took my hands away from the sides of his face. Keith grabbed my left hand gently holding it in his right hand.

Keith looked like he was about to say something, but the door opened, he turned his gaze to Henry. Henry walked over to the other side of the bed looking at Keith, a small smile on his face. He looked at me, giving me a small smile, than he turned his gaze back to Keith.

"Son, you gave me a scare." Henry said, softly.

"Sorry." Keith said, giving his father a sad look.

"It wasn't your fault." I can't help but feel that I am intruding on there father, and son time. Maybe I should leave. I looked at Keith, slowly getting up off of the bed, and letting go of Keith's hand. They both looked at me questionably. I started backing out of the room slowly, probably looking foolish.

"I have to go to the lady's room, be right back." I said, leaving the room, before they could say anything.

I walked outside of the room, shutting the door behind me, I leaned up against the wall outside of the room.

* * *

(KEITH'S P.O.V...)

I felt soft fingers trailing up, and down my hand. I slowly opened my eyes, being blinded by the bright light. I scanned the room, realizing that I am in a hospital room, remembering that the reason for this is: I fell to the ground, and everything went black. I feel a weight on the side of my hip, I turned my head, and see my Natalie sitting there staring at me, with a happy, but somewhat sad expression. We locked eyes, I gave her a small smile, tightening my hand around hers. I noticed that her eyes are starting to water, but they quickly faded away.

I don't know what to say. I could start out by apologising for making her go through this. I could tell her that I love her. I could ask her whats going on. I could ask how long I have been sleeping.

We stared into each others eyes for a few moments, then I said, "I love you, partner." Her face seemed to light up.

"I love you too, partner." I gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked confused for a moment.

"Sorry about what?" She said, forwarding her eyebrows. I looked down, for some reason not able to keep eye contact.

"For... putting you through this." I said.

"You haven't put me through anything. Non of this is your fault." She said, sternly, but nicely. She moved away from my hip, sitting by my pillows. I watched her through my eyelashes. I felt tears fill my eyes, but I have already cried in front of her too many times, I can't cry in front of her again. I quickly composed myself.

She let go of my hand, grabbing both sides of my face with both of her hands, she gently lifted my face up in her hands. She moved her lips to mine, when our lips touched I felt butterflys' but I would never tell her that. I slowly moved my lips against her, wanting more than just a peck on the lips. We kissed slowly, and passionately for a few moments, but all to soon we pulled away. I kept my eyes closed, after a moment I slowly opened my eyes. Natalie moved her hands away from the sides of my face, I gently grabbed her left hand, holding it in my right.

I looked at her, our eyes meeting again. I'm honestly speechless, I don't know what to say. I took a second to look at what she's wearing, She has her hair tied back in a messy bun, she has old black sweatpants on, and a grey sweater, no make up: I love this look, she doesn't need to dress up for me to be absolutely the most beautiful girl. Perfect for me.

I was about to break the silence by asking her some questions about what has been happening while I was sleeping, when I am able to get out of here. Why did I faint. Mostly, where is my father.

When I opened my mouth to speak: my father came in.

My father walked to my bedside, looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Son you gave me a scare." My dad said.

"Sorry." I said, my voice sad.

"It wasn't your fault." My dad said, but I still feel bad.

Natalie got off the bed, letting go of my hand, she began backing out of the room, it she hadn't been acting so strange, I would have been laughing at her silliness.

"I have to go to the lady's room, be right back." Natalie said, before I could say anything she darted out of the room. My dad, and I looked at each other for a moment, both of us with strange expressions on our face.

My dad, and I talked, he began explaining to me everything that has happened, giving me every detail he could think of.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few minutes I walk back into Keith's hospital room. Both Keith and Henry sit on the bed talking. I quietly walk to a chair in the room, sitting down. Keith looks at me as I sit, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he is confused. Soon after, Henry averts his eyes towards me with a smirk on his face. I smile at them both.

"Partner." Keith says, his face still looking confused.

"That was a long bathroom break." I nod. I scratch my head, looking away from Keith, trying not to smirk.

"The, the... lady's room was busy." I say. After a moment I look back up at Keith and Henry.

"In a hospital?" Keith asks, a small smirk on his face. I nod. "Yeah." I say. Keith nods, looking at me funny. Henry shakes his head, letting out a small laugh.

"I am going to go to check with the doctor. I want to know when Keith is coming home." Henry said, getting up off of Keith's bed. He smiled at Keith than, smiled at me. He walked to the door smiling.

Keith looks at me, the same small smirk on his face. "How are you feeling?" I ask, trying to break the silence that has now overcome the room. Keith shrugs.

"I have a pounding head, but i'm fine." Keith said. I nodded, getting out of the chair, walking over to the hospital bed. "Would you like me to rub your head?" I ask, expecting his answer to be, no. He shakes his head.

"No. Thanks for the offer." Keith mumbles. I notice how quiet Keith has become. He isn't talking to me. He's hardly even looking at me. His eyes are wandering around the room, every few seconds he'll glance back at me.

I stare down at him for a few moments, now he averts his eyes to his lap, playing with the blanket that covers him up to the waist. "Keith." I start, waiting for him to look at me. He still doesn't look up. "Keith." I say again. Finally, he looks up at me. "What's wrong?" I ask softly. He shrugs.

"Nothing." He simply says. I glare at him. "Keith... you could at least talk to me." I say, getting frustrated. After a moment of me staring at him angrily, he smiles, letting out a small laugh.

"Sorry." He says. "I was just thinking."

"Oh." I say.

"So, what'cha thinkin' about?" I ask. Keith shrugs. _What's up with all this shrugging?_ Keith stares up at me, smiling. After a few moments he says, "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about you... well mostly." Keith says.

"What were you thinking about... I mean thinking about me?" I ask. Keith stares at me for a few moments. "Nothing." He says. "I'll tell you what I just thought of though."

"What did you just think of?" I ask. He laughed to himself. I think I see a blush coming onto Keith's face. _Keith blushing?_ I stare at him, waiting for him to anwer my question.

"How beautiful you are." Keith whispered, staring into my eyes. Now I feel myself blushing. Something is definitely funny with Keith, _when does he ever say that I am beautiful?_

"You think I am beautiful?" I ask. I've never really seen myself as beautiful. It touches me to know that Keith thinks that. I think he's very handsome too, if he were a girl I would say, beautiful. I love his green eyes.

"Yes... don't you?" Keith asks. I shrug.

"I don't think of myself as beautiful." I say back. He nods. "Well you should start realising you're beautiful, everyone else does." Keith mumbles. I smile at his sudden shyness.

I lean down, kissing his cheek. As I pull away, Keith stares up at me. "What's that for?" He asks. I don't answer, I just bring my lips to his. I give him a soft, gentle kiss. I pull away an inch or two, our faces still close. I lay my forehead against Keith's, hovering over him.

"I love you, partner." I whisper. Keith stares at me a few moments, not answering. I see a glow in Keith's beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too." Keith whispers back.

After a few moments I pull away, moving back to the chair, sitting down. Keith stares at me curiously. "Why'd you move?" Keith asks.

"I didn't want your father to come in and think he is interrupting anything." I say, now realising how that just sounded.

"What would my father think he is intruding?" Keith asks, teasing. I roll my eyes.

"I mean I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." I say. Keith nods, looking a little confused. I guess he decided to drop the subject as he lies his head back down on the pillow, closing his eyes.

* * *

I left the hospital that night, leaving Keith and Henry there. Henry told me that Keith gets to come home tomorrow. Henry didn't want to tell Keith that he gets to go home tomorrow, he said that Keith would just argue with the doctor and the nurses, saying that he should be able to come home tonight. I wanted to stay the night with Keith in the hospital, but Henry said that he would be staying.

I feel like it has been Keith and Henry for so long and I don't want to intrude on there much needed father and son bonding time. I always feel like maybe I am in the way of them. _Does Keith's father even like me?_

* * *

KEITH'S POINT OF VIEW...

"Natalie seems like she really cares for you." My dad says, looking at me from his spot in the chair. "Yeah." I say. "We've become inseperable." My father nods.

"I'm proud of you." My father says, taking me off guard. I stare at him, unsure of what to say. I have always wanted to make my father proud. It warms me up knowing that he is proud of me.

"You are?"

My father nods. "You've always made me proud. You amaze me every day." He says. "I love you, Keith. I know I don't say it allot... I'm not used to those words. I grew up with a family that didn't show there love very well." He's right I'm not used to hearing those words from my father. My mother never really said those words much either.

_My mother_, thinking about her makes me sad. My mom passed away from cancer three years ago. I miss her very much. Whenever I had problems, or just needed to talk she was the best person to talk to, she always made me feel better. She used to tell me that she'd rather have me give attitude rather than not give any attitude at all. She said that we need to remember our conversations, they can't be dull. She hardly ever told me she loves me, but she always showed me that she loves me, by her actions. She'd hug me, kiss my cheek. Before I went to bed every night she'd kiss my forehead, cheeks, that was her way of showing she loves me and cares.

"I love you too, dad." I say, sending my father a warm smile. He returned the smile. "You should get some sleep. The doctor said sleep is the best." My father says. I nod. "The great doctor, huh." I say, sarcastically. "Goodnight dad." I say, turning around, closing my eyes.

* * *

_**Another chapter for you all! I am so, so sorry for any confusion that has been going on with my posting! Please don't think of me as a bad writer! I hope this chapter was okay! I won't delete posted chapters anymore. The only reason I deleted the last chapter I posted was because it was completly stupid, I just got frustrated, but anyway... More chapters coming up.**_

_**Review!**_

**I will try to update often. **


	10. Authors Letter

Dear readers,

I am not feeling like my Keith story has really turned out as planned. For the people that have reviewed and followed my story, thank you! I am going to take a break from updating this story. I have no clue where to go with the story. There are a lot of other Keith fanfiction stories that are really good! I just don't believe my Keith story adds up to all the other great ones. I will think long and hard about my next chapters, but as for now I am taking a break.

I am working on the Secret of Moonacre story as of now. Maybe once I am finished my other story I will move onto working on this one.

It's hard to tell if your story is a likeable one, especially when you don't get a whole lot of reviews.

I am not a bad writer: I don't think, but I just need to get into my writing to feel inspired to keep going... if this makes sense. I'm not inspired.

~M~


End file.
